1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a monocular stereoscopic imaging device, and more particularly to a technique for imaging each image of an object having passed through different areas in the right and left direction of a taking lens on an image sensor, so as to acquire an image for a left-eye and an image for a right-eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-042314 discloses a parallax image input device capable of photographing a parallax image using a single taking lens and an image sensor.
In a monocular 3D camera using such a single taking lens, and dividing a luminous flux having passed through the single taking lens into multiple luminous fluxes (pupil division) so as to photograph a parallax image (referred to as a pupil division system, hereinafter), the parallax at a focus position becomes 0, and parallaxes occur at non-focus positions depending on the degree of each defocus. When a focus lens is moved, and the focus point is changed, the parallax is also changed depending on the degree of its defocus (referred to as a degree of parallax, hereinafter).